


My Heart Has Always Been Yours

by AnJoanGrey, Nikte



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Endless love against all odds, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Sweet and relaxing, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/pseuds/Nikte
Summary: Sherlock could pinpoint the exact moment when he had hopelessly fallen in love with Mycroft.





	My Heart Has Always Been Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikte/gifts).



Sherlock could pinpoint the exact moment when he had hopelessly fallen in love with Mycroft... that moment, at the end of the Study in Pink operation (really, John had such a vivid imagination), Mycroft and Anthea had stepped out of their car to greet Sherlock and John. It was dark, Sherlock had just gone through a life-threatening situation; he and John were heading home.

Sherlock spotted him.

"Good evening Dr. Watson, Sherlock," Mycroft said standing tall and proud, not showing how shaken he felt after Sherlock had risked his life in such a foolish way just to prove he was smarter and better than everybody else was.

 _Mycroftmycroftmycroft,_ Sherlock's mind spoke.  _God wherehaveyoubeen._ "What are you doing here?" he asked instead, aggressively. 

"Making sure you are still alive. Really, Sherlock it is becoming tiresome, and Mummy worries for you. It is time-consuming to try to calm her down after one of your stunts," Mycroft said indifferently, hiding how much he wanted to hug Sherlock and make sure he was okay.

Sherlock felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"I think I am going to...” he murmured, losing his balance and falling into Mycroft's arms.

"Dr. Watson, I will be taking my brother to my house now, I will not burden you with taking care of him. Anthea, make sure a car takes Dr. Watson to 221B Baker Street," and without waiting for an answer, Mycroft got into his car, carrying Sherlock bridal-style.

"Ok..." John said looking at Anthea. "Want to go for a drink?"

"No," Anthea answered, never taking her eyes of her phone. Then she turned around and walked down the street, leaving behind a perplexed John. Not a minute had gone by, when a black car parked in front of John; he just sighed and got in, he was too exhausted to look for his own transportation.  He hoped Sherlock would not get too angry upon finding out John had let his brother take him, but really, John would not have been able to stop him from taking Sherlock, even if he had tried.

 

Once in the car, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck.

 **"** Feeling better now?" Mycroft asked, trailing his hands along Sherlock´s back.

"Much better. There was something about that stupid pill that caused me an allergic reaction."

"You did not have to take that stupid pill. Really, Sherlock, what were you thinking? Do you really need to prove you are better than the whole Scotland Yard?"

"I am better," he said, clenching his fists on Mycroft's shirt and secretly inhaling his smell.

"I know you are better, that was not my point, I am talking about your need to prove it. What do you gain by that? You know they will never understand you or accept you; even more, by doing these things, you just reinforce their dislike of you. Donovan calls you a..."

Sherlock started to laugh, with his forehead leaned against his chest.

"Where the hell have you been in the past few weeks, anyways? Not a single decent person to talk with around, really."

"I was working, had to travel aboard. I wish I could have called... at least to make sure you weren't running around London, trying to get yourself killed."

"Are we there yet? I am getting car-sick. Where are you taking me, anyway?"

"Home, where else?" Mycroft answered. “That pill must have really affected you if you could not deduce where we are going and how long before we get there. Have you already forgotten? I told you to take care of yourself!" Mycroft asked pulling at Sherlock´s hair roughly.

Suddenly lost in his eyes, Sherlock could not say a word, it was as if he felt... naked in front of him, with no walls to hide his love.

"Oh, Sherlock," Mycroft sighed. "Please be more careful."

Mycroft held Sherlock tightly against him and once they arrived home, he carried him inside, to the kitchen and while dropping him on a stool, he asked:

"Have you eaten at all today?”

"No, but let me cook. I'll get some spaghetti ready with a spicy sauce."

"Thank you, I would like that, I am going to take a bath meanwhile, or you rather join me?" Mycroft said jokingly.

 **"** Yes," Sherlock said serenely... But immediately after that he started to cook, to hide his violent emotions - at the thought. "You are crazy, Mycroft!"

"What is wrong with that? We did it when we were children and we would be saving water," Mycroft said trying to hide his slip, he must be more fatigued than he thought if he had almost revealed how much he wanted... No, he could not go down that path now, Sherlock would notice.

"Good, then, fill in the Jacuzzi, I will be right over. A lot of foam and bubbles please."

Mycroft wanted to point out that by filling the Jacuzzi they would not be saving water, but he bit his tongue, he would not let this opportunity pass, who knew when they would be like this again, in relative peace and not throwing insults at each other.

He went upstairs to his room and prepared the bath per Sherlock´s instructions and got in, yes... enough bubbles to hide anything.

Sherlock finished cooking, then came to the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the large Jacuzzi pool. Given the fact that he was with his own brother, no reason to feel shy.

"I truly love your apartment," he giggled, making bubbles with the shampoo.

"I never thought I would hear you say you love something related to me," Mycroft said bitterly.

"I love you," Sherlock then said, calmly, and closed his eyes, afraid of the reaction.

Mycroft was startled beyond words by Sherlock´s declaration. But he recovered quickly, his mind processing all the possibilities and variables... Sherlock had just gone through a near death experience... some people reacted to that by saying things they would normally not say - and really, it was sick of him to think Sherlock felt for him something more than brotherly love.

"I love you too, Sherlock, you are my brother," Mycroft finally answered.

Sherlock swallowed hard to hide his emotion. No need to try to explain what he had meant, it would have been useless. Mycroft would... never believe him. He looked downwards, after which he got out of the Jacuzzi, he wrapped himself in a towel and went out of the bathroom.

Mycroft will never understand Sherlock... It was obvious his answer had hurt his brother in some way, but for the life of him, Mycroft could not deduce what. He had tried, he had said  _I love you_  back... he had to add the  _I am your brother part_  more for himself than for Sherlock, it was a way of reminding himself he had no right to love Sherlock the way he did.

Sherlock dried himself, dressed back and started to wipe his hair, he looked adorable, but his eyes were troubled. He went to the bedroom and lay down on the neatly arranged bed.

Mycroft got out of the Jacuzzi after Sherlock did, he dried himself and put on his bathrobe; unlike Sherlock, he had not left clothes in the bathroom.

When he got into his bedroom and saw Sherlock laying on his bed he felt that the universe really hated him, this whole night had been filled with temptations, Sherlock in his car, in his house, in his Jacuzzi and now on his bed... it was too much.

He decided to ignore him, yes that would be best, he went into his walk-in closet and chose something casual to wear and then went out again.

Sherlock was still on his bed...

"Are you still felling unwell? Should I call a doctor? Should I ask Dr. Watson to come?" he asked finally approaching the bed and sitting on it, as far away from Sherlock as he could.

Sherlock turned his head to look at him.

"I am in no need of a doctor, Mycroft. I... meant it, earlier," he said, once more lost in his eyes. He had no idea how to convey such a powerful emotion.

Mycroft had no idea what Sherlock was talking about, a lot of things had been said earlier... but he looked so lost and sad, that Mycroft climbed onto the bed, sitting beside him with his back on the headboard; once he was comfortable, he started caressing Sherlock´s curls.

Sherlock leaned into the touch like a cat, and soon after, he wrapped one arm around his waist sweetly, to feel his body against him... so much he wanted...

"What is wrong, Sherlock? You know I would do anything to help you." 

"I am in love with someone and I have no chance to their heart at all."

Mycroft closed his eyes briefly; Sherlock´s words were causing him so much pain. It was to be expected.  
"I am sure you will find a way, you are nothing if not resourceful, and when you let people close, they can see all your positive points... and if you are talking about Dr. Watson, I think it will not be hard for you to gain his heart, even if he is in denial about his sexual preferences." 

"It is not John."

"I am sure you are not interested on D.I. Lestrade and certainly not on Donovan or Anderson; Anthea is out of the question too. It can´t be Miss Hooper, it is obvious even for me she is already head over heels over you. Then, who is it?"

Sherlock held him tighter, burying his face onto his chest like earlier in the car, trembling. "Mycroft, can you not see it?" he said, feeling his cheeks burn.

Mycroft was surprised by Sherlock´s reaction, it was so full of emotion. He pulled him to sit on his lap and held him tightly.  "No, Sherlock. I must say the time when I understood you and knew everything that went through your mind has long gone."

Sherlock made an attempt to climb off him, because so much physical contact drove him mad. "I think I will go home now, Mycroft," he said. "Call me a cab?"

"No, you will stay, you are in no shape to go out," Mycroft said with a hard voice, then his attitude changed. "Please, Sherlock stay, I need... I need to make sure you are okay after today´s events."

Sherlock lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"About this person... if he or she can´t see how... worthy you are, they do not deserve you. Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side," Mycroft whispered.

Sherlock could not stand hearing such words, and see he does not understand... how can he not see? He remained in bed near him, sad, not knowing what to say anymore.

Mycroft hugged Sherlock once more, he could not stand seeing him so sad, he wanted to comfort him and before he realized what he was doing he started placing little kisses on his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and finally... even his lips.

Sherlock had waited all his life for that kiss so he responded with everything that was alive in him, kissing him back with longing, with despair.

"Sherlock...?" Mycroft sighed... could it be? Was Sherlock talking about him when he said he was in love? He took Sherlock´s face between his hands and looking into his eyes he simply asked: "It is me?"

"Yes. Yes," he responded, not daring to withstand his gaze. It was him... it had always been just him.

Mycroft pulled Sherlock to him once more and kissed him till they were both breathless. When they finally broke apart he placed his forehead against Sherlock´s.

He must be dreaming, he was surely dreaming; that little trip had taken its toll on him... Sherlock could not possibly love him... Sherlock, his brilliant and beautiful and wonderful and gorgeous... brother. Mycroft did not deserve someone like Sherlock, not only because they were brothers, but because Sherlock was so so... extraordinary and he was just himself, a boring, jaded man.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around his neck tightly, he knew his feelings were not returned... however, he did not want to let him go.

"One night, that is all I am asking... please... I will not disturb you with... this. Pleaseplease," he murmured kissing him everywhere he could reach with obvious lack of experience but will love-filled gestures. "Please, you'll... you'll like my body, you'll see..."

Mycroft felt a knot forming in his throat.

"Just one night... I´ll like your body," Mycroft repeated in an unsteady voice. "Oh, Sherlock, you have no idea, do you? Just like I had no idea... We brag of our deductive skills and it seems we have failed in discovering which could be the most important thing of our lives."

"What... do you mean?" Sherlock was trying to control the sobbing that was threatening to turn him into a quivering mess.

"I love you, Sherlock, and not like a brother. I am in love with you, I have been for a very long time."

Sherlock went very still upon hearing that, all his defences now collapsed to the ground.

"Therefore..." he said, with the last bits of self-control, "I do have a chance to your heart."

"You already own it, Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled, a warm, sweet smile filled with happiness.

Mycroft trailed Sherlock´s lips with his thumb. "I am afraid..." he confessed.

"Afraid that this is a dream? That it is not real?" **,** Sherlock asked.

"Yes... and also of you realizing one day I am not good enough for you..."

"Mycroft... let the doubts for the morning... please. Please. I have waited for you all my life. It is impossible to... not be good enough for me. I haven't even left anyone touch my body, thinking... thinking that one day..."

Mycroft pulled Sherlock´s hips to him so he could feel his arousal.

"Sherlock, have you got any idea of what you do to me, how you make my blood boil..."

Sherlock placed one leg over Mycroft, as if wanting to prevent him from leaving.

"Please, please. Everything I am is yours."

Mycroft started unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt slowly... 

"You beg me, when I should be the one doing that, what you are offering Sherlock is the biggest gift you could give me... but make no mistake, if I take you, I will never let you go," and without warning he bit Sherlock´s neck, as if he were stating a claim on him.  

"I would do more than beg... I would do anything, Mycroft..."

"Anything?" Mycroft asked while he continued disrobing Sherlock.

"Anything, Mycroft..." he said not believing his eyes.

Mycroft had suddenly become deadly serious. There was precision and sharpness in the way he was undressing him, in the way he unbuttoned his jeans, removed his belt, and Sherlock was slowly starting to lose it. He adored him; he was so in love with him that he was no longer able to discern between dream and reality.

The truth was, Sherlock had wished for this moment for so long, that he would have done everything Mycroft asked or wanted.

Mycroft left the bed for a few seconds in order to take his own clothes off, he did it in the same orderly methodical way he did everything. He felt a little self-conscious about this appearance, remembering all of Sherlock´s barbs, but he also remembered that Sherlock had told him to leave the doubts for the morning, so he did just that. He returned to the bed and placed himself over Sherlock, kissing him deeply and enjoying the feeling of skin over skin, he had wanted this for so long... he had wanted Sherlock for so long.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around Mycroft, caressing his back with long, slow, tender moves. He ran his fingers through his hair, responding to each kiss as if his life depended on them.

And perhaps it was exactly so...

"You are so beautiful...and you are mine... I will not let you go," Mycroft whispered between kisses, he started exploring Sherlock´s body, he kissed and licked his neck and chest, finally latching to a nipple and biting it playfully.

Sherlock whimpered and arched his back. "Told you... You'll like my body..."

Mycroft laughed quietly while he bit Sherlock´s other nipple. "I have always found you aesthetically pleasing... even when you were still a teenager... The holidays at the beach were torture... and all those eyes on you, I wanted to punch every and each one of the ones who dared look at you."

"Mycroft... I have never been with anyone, I swear... I only ever wanted you." Sherlock could not actually believe the things he was saying but it was true, his pride was now long gone and he would have done anything for him.

“I would have never guessed...”, Mycroft said with wonder, and once again, pushing to the side all the doubts and insecurities that kept coming to the front of his mind, he resumed his exploration of Sherlock´s body. He licked his belly and even played with his belly button, he then skipped to Sherlock´s legs, caressing his thighs and trailing his nails over them, he took special care in licking behind his knees, watching the way that made Sherlock squirm.

"You can tell, now, I imagine," Sherlock said, lost in sensations, and incapable of doing much except enjoying. "I hope you do not mind my lack of... initiative..."

"No, I do not mind at all," Mycroft answered. Sherlock´s inexperience only turned him on even more, the way he reacted to each touch...

It was true; Sherlock was trembling, he had goosebumps and started to be aroused as well, something which was very new for him.

"I will never let anyone... I promise..."

"You are adorable, and you say all the right things," Mycroft said, and then he took Sherlock´s cock into his mouth while he teased his entrance. Mycroft was using all his self control to go slow, to make this as pleasurable for Sherlock as possible, he did not want to hurt him or worse, scare him... later, after they would be better acquainted with each other´s body, he will take Sherlock without restraints, letting all his passion show.

Sherlock squirmed and shivered, not truly aware of the mechanics of sex..."How... what are we... ahh..."

Mycroft let go of Sherlock slowly and looked at him with love and tenderness, while a surge of possessiveness took hold of him. "You have never... not even been curious? Investigated anything at all?"

"No..." he said innocently. "It would have felt as a betrayal... to look at another body."

"You are incredible my Love," Mycroft said taking his face between his hands and kissing Sherlock. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Yes, Mycroft. Yes," he murmured endlessly, kissing him back violently. He was not the fragile type...

"Okay love, then no more questions okay? Just let me take care of you, let go, Sherlock I will be here to catch you." Mycroft took out lube from the night-stand and put a lot of it on fingers, he took Sherlock´s cock into his mouth again and started teasing his entrance once more; he introduced the tip of his middle finger slowly while he did wicked things with his tongue to the head of Sherlock´s cock.

Dizzy with pleasure and with the million sensations surrounding him, Sherlock closed his eyes, as he experienced the first orgasm ever. "If there is more, give me everything... I want to feel you closer...", he breathed.

"You greedy little thing," Mycroft whispered against Sherlock´s lips, kissing his passionately. "Yes, I will give you everything, but we must go slow, I do not want to hurt you."

Mycroft prepared Sherlock with all the care of the world, he opened him up and made sure to distract, placing little kisses to the inside of his tights and occasionally biting them. When he felt Sherlock was ready for him, he aligned his cock to his entrance and started pushing. 

"Breathe love and relax it will be uncomfortable and maybe a little painful but it will pass, I promise."

"This is... ah..." Sherlock murmured, lost. "Don't have to... be gentle... my body... welcomes you... it was made for you..."

"Oh, but I want to be gentle, your reactions are very very enticing." And Mycroft kept pushing inside of Sherlock as slowly as he could, enjoying the way his...lover trembled from head to toes.

"Mmmmmycroft Mycroftmycroft," he managed to utter, truly a mess now, especially since he had no plans of stopping and he did not indeed stop for many hours... Sherlock did not believe it was even possible to experience such things, such sensations.

 After hours of taking Sherlock and enjoying the act of owning him in such an intimate and basic way, Mycroft let go and reached his own orgasm. Exhausted, he let himself drop on the bed beside Sherlock, holding him close.

Sherlock was laying on one side, resting, catching his breath. "God, Mycroft. I hope the doubts won't commence now."

Mycroft laughed and held Sherlock tighter. "No, my brain is a pudding... it cannot be bothered with doubts. I love you, my Sherlock..."

"Not like a brother, I hope," he smiled serenely.

"Definitely not like a brother," Mycroft said smiling back. "Come on, let's shower and then eat something, I am hungry, we never had dinner."

Sherlock refilled the Jacuzzi and went inside, laying down comfortably. He was full of marks.

"So um... this is... habitual?... these...?" he asked pointing towards the bite marks.

"Not for me," Mycroft said getting into the Jacuzzi behind Sherlock and wrapping himself around his lover.  And then he started to leave even more marks on Sherlock´s neck and shoulders.

"John will think you injured me and he will send Lestrade to arrest you."

"You are going back to your apartment? And why will John see all your marks?"

"Because they are... visible? Do you want me to stay here?"

"Not all of them are visible if you are wearing clothes. And I thought I was clear when I said I did not want to let you go."

"Define," Sherlock asked scientifically.

"I don´t know Sherlock, I just want to be with you, I know our schedules are unpredictable, it would be difficult to see each other at times, and it will be even more difficult if we live in different locations. My house is bigger, it is only logical you move here, I will adapt a section just for you, so you can retire when you fell like being alone or... when you get mad at me."

"I am not mad at you," Sherlock yelled at him and looking mad, and after that he proceeded to splash him with water like when they were children...

"Mmmm, let's be realistic, we will get mad at each other from time to time... we both are too stubborn for our own good." Mycroft pulled Sherlock in his arms, holding him tightly and hiding his face into his neck."You know that, unlike you, I have been with others, right?"

"Nobody's perfect... except me...", Sherlock said simply.

"Of course, Love. I just want you to understand none of them meant anything to me. My heart has always been yours." Mycroft said, kissing Sherlock deeply, making sure to show him he had meant it when he said he would never let him go.

 


End file.
